THANK YOU AND SORRY FRNDS!
by duo lovers
Summary: Hello every one this note is for fari every frnd...reader..reviewers..guest..too... I mean hani posting it on behalf of fari... Angel betu help me a lot in posting this note... Thank you Ansha.. Chalo ab ap parho note.. Happy Reading... And meet fari on FF on sunday


Knock... Knock... Koi hai kia...?

Arry arry ruko...jooty chapel bad main mar laina mjhy...

Pehly meri bat tu sun lo... I know bht ghussa hain ap sb mjh sy... Bht naraz bhi hongy...

Hona bhi chaiya... Main itni buri Jo hoon..kisi ko bagair chali gai. ... So I want to apologize..

I know sorry bht chota shabd hai...

Meri harkatun k agay...

Ap sbko itna dukh jo dia hai...

But agar hosaky tu plz forgive me... Plzzzz.

I am soooooo shollyyyyy...to all my frnds... Guest... Readers ...reviewers..

And I thank all my frnds from core of my heart for their so much love... Concern ...prayers... Blessings...

Thanks a lotttttt...

I know thanks bht chota shabd hai ap sbky itny dhair sarry piyaarr k agy...

Magar phir bhi...

Thankkkkk youuuuu soooooo muchhhhhh...

Bus isi tarah mjhy piyaar karty rahia...Aur plzzzzz naraz mat hoiya mjh sy...

I don't want to loss any of my frnds plzzzz...

And meri angel tumhain main kia kahun... Tumhary lia tu saary shabd choty parh rahy hain...

Bht tang kia na mainy tumhain... Bht pareshan kardia na tumhain... Tumhari fari bht gaandi hai na... Tumhain ussy bat hi nai karni chaiya... Katti hojana chaiya...

Thanks meri angel us sb k lia jo tumny mere lia kia... Main tumhara shukria kaisy ada karun... Meri angel... I am feeling my self very lucky having a frnd like you my angel...

Thanks a lot...thank you ...thank you...so much... For your love ...care ...concern... Frndship... Prayers ...blessings...

Thanks a lotttt...

And angel betu k jitny bhi frnds hain... Plzzzz usy narazt mat hoiya ga... Plzzz I am requesting you... Begging you... Plz meri angel sy naraz mat hoiya ga... Usny Jo kuch bhi kia...jo bhi jhoot bola wo mere kehny pr kia... So plz forgive her...

Apko Jo kuch bhi kehna hai mjhy kehlain ...but meri angel sy naraz mat hoon plzzzzz...

Aur ye kia rondu shaklain banai hui hain sb ny... Mana kia tha na k koi nai roiga... But daikho yahan sb ff pr flood lany ka plan bana kar baithy hain.. Huh...

Arry yar kuch nai hua mjhy bs thori hawa khany gai thi main... Agai wapis...

Aur ye kia daada ( GD ) mainy kaha tha ap bary hain strong hain... Bacchon ko sambhalain gai... Aur ye kia khud ap hi bacchon wali harkatain karahy hain.. Huh..

Come on cheer up daada...smile plzzz

Aur mere DSP bhaiya ye kia itni saari dhamkia... Arry bacchi dar gai bhaiya... Aur ainda koi fazool bakwass na suno main apky mun sy.. Samjhy.. Daikhain apki chutki agai wapis ab tu cheer up karlain...smile achi wali ...hmmm nai chaly ga...

Bhaiya ( aditya omer ) ye ghalat bat hai mainy guriya Aur dida ko sambhalny ko kaha tha khud Bacchy banny ko nai...ab plz cheer up karain...agai na main ab sbko khud daikh loongi main...

Guriya ( rajivi 21 ) : I am shollyyyyy mainy nai bataya islia k ap hurt hoga and daikho no katti plzzzz...and chalo cheer up karo... Daikho main apni guriya k pass agai hun na wapis...now smile plzzzzz...

Dida ( daya's mahi ) shollyyyy bht tang kia na mainy apko... Ye baat hide islia ki kun k ye apko hurt karti na... Daikho ab main agai na... Chalo cheer up karo... Big smile do mjhy jaldi sy...

Meri Jaan ( love you Kevin ) ufff itni dhamkian...and awww itna sala piyaar...thank you Bacchy... And ab no Rona dhona ab main agai hun na... Chalo Jaldi sy aik piyaari si meri aishu wali smile do mjhy...

Aru ( areej sachin lover ) daikho main agai chalo ab cheer up karo mere golu.. And thanks mere baby ko sambhalny k lia...

Crystie : awww mera baby.. Daikho maama agai chalo ab smile do aik piyaari wali... Aur agar ghussa araha hai tu Jo dil chahy wo mere upper tor lo okay baby...

AS anjaana : thank you rifah.. Daikho tumhari fari agai ...chalo ab cheer up karo...

Meri guriya ( isha ) daikho di agai.. Ap miss karahy thy tu.. Chalo ab jaldi sy smile do mjhy... Bari wali... Shollyyy pehly nai bataya apko...

Guriya ( bhumi 98 ) : daikho apki fari di agai chalo ab tu khush hojao... Shollyyyy pehly nai bataya di NY apko...

Rai di : thanks di... Chalo ab tu cheer up karo... Main agai hun wapis...

Anaya : daikho di agai wapis.. And soon update ITM ...chalo ab tu smile kardo...can we be frnds..

DNA fan : thanks dear... Chalo now smile I come back na...

Nusarat : thanks dear...and now cheer up ...I m with you now

Sweetie ( push ) daikho main agai chalo ab chill karo...dont take tension.. And give me a big smile...

Guriya ( cute disksha ) hope ab tum apni fari di sy ghussa na ho... Sorry meri guriya pehly nai bataya... Aur ab achi wali smile do mjhy...main agai na apni guriya k pass wapis..

Di (Mitthi ) aww shollyyy apko pehly nai bataya...magar ghussa mat ho... Plzzz... Apki fairy agai hai na ab... Chalo smile karo sweet wali..

Abhi daya fan : thanks dear and don't worry I am fine...now relax...

Abhirika jaan : awww meli piyari si frnd ab no rona dhona...daikho main ab thik hun bilkul... Chalo ab smile karo plz...

Blue squirrel.. Aww thanks dear ...now relax I m fine... Kia apky sath frnd ship karsakti hun main...

Chottu guddu..: awww thank you dear... I m m alright now chalo smile karo ab.. And kia hum frnds Ban sakty hain..?.

Khushi : thank you dear... And chalo ab smile smile karo apny name ki tarah dear...can we be frnds..?

BT : thanks dear.. Kia hum frnds ban sakty hain...

Guriya ( gorgeous purvi ) awww main apki first frnd... Thank you sooooo much and daikho main kahin nai gai...apky pass hi hun chalo ab smile karo...

Sherya : awww thank you dear... Chalo ab smile karo main thik hun...

Innovative143cid : awww thank you dear...and welcome to ff.. Now smile plz.. And kia hum frnds ban sakty hain..?

Angel : tumhary lia main KIA kahun... Bs itna kahungi tumhary lia tanker mangwana pary ga mjhy... Heehee..

And all my guest... readers... Reviewers..thanks a lot... And ab no rona dhona... Chalo ab apni piyaari piyaari smile do mjhy...

And sbko mera tightttttest wala hug and kissi bhi...

Muuuaaaaahhhhhh...

Chalo mere saary frnds k lia aik song sing karti hun main...

But I am not a good singer...

So plz bardasht karlaina...

 _ **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai… (4)**_

 _ **Ha Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**_

 _ **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**_

 _ **Tu Zindagi... (3) Kasam Se Hai**_

 _ **Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... (4)**_

 _ **Tu Zindagi... (3) Kasam Se Hai**_

 _ **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)**_

 _ **Main Kitna Tanha Tha Ai Dost Ek Tere Bina**_

 _ **Tera Dil Bhi Tha Khali Khali Dekh Mere Bina**_

 _ **Tu Jo Mila Aaisa Laga Bikhra Hua Sapna Saja**_

 _ **Mohabbat Ki Bahaaron Se Yeh Daaman Bhar Diya Tune**_

 _ **Yeh Daaman Bhar Diya Tune... (2)**_

 _ **Meri Viraan Raahon Mein Ujala Kar Diya Tune**_

 _ **Ujala Kar Diya Tune**_

 _ **Aa Yeh Roshni Tere Dam Se Hai**_

 _ **Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)**_

 _ **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)**_

Koi Aur song yaad nai araha tha tu yehi sing karlia..

Pata hai ye song apni farewell py hani ko dedicate kia tha mainy... Ajj ap sb ko karahi hun...

Love you all sooooo muchhhhh...

Aur ahaan yad aya angel ji apki sandals aur sticks.. Daada apki softies...and last but not the least the the mastermind hani...

Main batati hun tum logo ko Zara ruko... Bs thora sa wait...

Chalo

Take care..

Bye...

Duo lovers ( fari )...

 _*_ _ **Note : written...typing.. Posting by hani...**_

 _ *** Wordings by fari**_


End file.
